halfdemonfandomcom-20200216-history
Darkilly (DarkstormxLily)
Romantic Pairing between Lily the Cat-chidna and Darkstorm (Actu-sin) the Halfbreed Romance Status Married as King and Queen of Apocalia in the Present. Veiwer Comments Roleplay A twenty-year old female echidna wanders the streets of Station Square. Darkstorm:(Bumps into her) Sorry Ma'am The Girl: oh... it's alright. Darkstorm: Are you ok? The Girl: hmm? um... yeah. for a girl living on the streets orphaned, yeah... Darkstorm: You look Malnourished (Takes her to a resturaunt and orders a meal for a king) Lily: oh... um, thanks. Darkstorm: Eat up Lily: oh... I haven't told you who I am, have I? I'm Lily. Darkstorm: I am Dark Lord Darkstorm (Actu-sin) the Halfbreed Lily Ah. Nice to meet you, then. (smiles) Darkstorm: Go on eat, you look incredably hungry Lily: okay, then... (begins to eat) Darkstorm:(Do you live anywhere? Lily: I dunno... I guess the streets are my home. darkstorm: Hmmmmm, Why don't you come live with me till you can find a place of your own Lily: Th-thank you so much! Can my brothers stay there, too? Darkstorm: sure Lily: (bows) th-thank you... Darkstorm:(Scratches behinds her ears) Lily: (purrs) Darkstorm: Go find your brothers Lily: alright... (leaves, getting her brothers) Darkstorm:(Waits for her) (She returns with two echidnas) Darkstorm: Ok, lets go, but are you guys hungry Venom (the elder echidna): naw... Darkstorm: Ok (Takes lily's hand) grab on Lily: okay.... *does so* Darkstorm: you boys as well Jake and Venom grab on. Darkstorm:(Smokeports to the Castle) Jake: (looks around) Nice place you have, here. Two Dark Maids walk up and begin Measuring the newcommers Lily: (keeps still) Darkstorm:( Forgive them, your clothes are tarnished so they are measuring you all so they can make you clothes Venom: oh... that's nice. ^_^ Dark Maid: Stand still Venom and Jake: (obey) Dark Maid: Ok follow me to your rooms Lily: Alright... Each room is fancy Lily: Wow... they're all so beautiful! Dark Maid: Enjoy yourselves Their is an X-Box 360 in the room Jake: Oh... one of those Xboxes? Dark Maid: The Dark Lord is rich Lily: Heh, we can see that. Dark Maid: Ok, do you want anything Lily: No... Dark Maid:(You sure, no grooming, or a hot bath? Lily: (nods her head no) Dark Maid: I must insist on.... Darkstorm: If she doesn't want one, do not push it Jake: He's right. My little sister can make her own descisions... Dark Maid: Blushing Embarrassed) Jake: hmm? Dark Maid walks off Venom: Erm... okaaay? Darkstorm: forgive her, her mom raised her that way, well anyways make yourselves at home Lily: ...Alright. Darkstorm: Enjoy yourselves Lily: Heh, we will. Darkstorm:(Walks off) Lily: ("Nice guy...") (she walks off to her room.) it is way cooler than her brothers Lily: Wow... this is really cool! Does he like me THAT much? (Later in the day) Jake: (tinkering a bit) Darkstorm: Working on his Fighter in the Garage) Venom: (reading) the book is enchanted and the characters pop out Venom: (suprised) Whoa! as soon as he stops reading the characters disappear Venom: Weird... Darkstorm:(Over the intercom) I enchanted the books to help the learning process Venom: hm... I see. Darkstorm:(Just becarefull with the more advanced tomes, scrolls and heavy dragon books in the advanced magic section Venom: Okay... Teniahk:(Screams) Venom: huh?! Bakuu: you ok sis Teniahk: The bloody Advanced Tome knocked me down Venom: erm... (helps her up) Teniahk: Thanks Venom: Not a problem, kid... Teniahk: I am a Married woman Venom: >w> Yeeaaah... Teniahk:(Still half a lioness and is prone to rage) Venom: ... ^_^ Teniahk:(Growls) Jake: Damn it, Isaac... what'd you do this time? Teniahk:(Walks off) Jake: ... (sighs) Bakuu: Hi Jake: Oh... hey. Bakuu: Wassup Jake: Nothing much... Bakuu: you play guitar? Jake: No... but my brother does. Bakuu: sweet Jake: Heh, yeah... Bakuu: You like Magic Jake: Well... I'm more interested in Science, but I guess. Bakuu: I think we got some science books in the Library Jake: Alright. I'll check them out, later... Bakuu: Peace (Smokeports) Lily: (sitting on the couch, not speaking a word) Jake: (notices her sister) ? Hey, something wrong, sis? Lily: No, no.... Teniahk: You ok? Lily: Yeah... Teniahk: never saw smokeporting? Lily: ...No? Teniahk: It is a power Lily: I see... Teniahk:(Trying to Get her dread lock beads in her hair) Lily: hmm? Teniahk:(Heh Lily: ... Teniahk: well gotta go (Runs off) Lily: Ummm... okay? A book falls Lily: (catches it, putting it back in it's place) Darkstorm:(Walks in) Lily: Oh... hey. Darkstorm: hi Lily: hmm... Darkstorm: Goes to wash up) Lily: (sighs) ... Dark Maids: Something wrong? Lily: Um... no. Dark Maid: Are you in love with the Dark Lord? Lily: (blushing) Wh-what?! No! Dark Maid: Keep telling yourself that (Walks off to the Dragon Nursery Lily: ("Maybe... maybe I am in love with him.") Darkstorm:(Had gotten out of his shower, dried off and gotten dressed, now he begins making lunch) Jake: (studying) The delicious smell of Darkstorms pizza fills the room Jake: (sniffs the air) Darkstorm:(Finishes up with Olives and Pepperoni) Lunch time Venom and Jake: (enter the dining room) Darkstorm: Lily you hungry Lily: I guess... Darkstorm: come and gets some Lily: Oh, alright... Darkstorm:(Makes them a plate) Lily: (grabs one) Darkstorm:("I hope see likes it, I kinda like her") Enjoy Lily: Alright... (eats) Darkstorm:(Begins to walk to the library and then his tail wraps around Lily's) Lily: (blushing) Huh? Darkstorm:(Blushing) Lily: O////O O-oh.... Darkstorm: Sorry Lily: ...It's alright. Darkstorm:tries to unwrap his tail around hers) Lily: (waiting) Darkstorm:(Bites his own tail and it lets go) Lily: O^O; You okay?! Darkstorm: Yeah (Regenerates) Lily: Phew... Darkstorm:Wanna go out some time? Lily: (blushes) Oh, I... alright. Darkstorm:(Pulls out a pearl necklace from behind her ear) Lily: Eh? he hands it to her, he kisses her hand Lily: (blushes deeper) O-oh... Darkstorm:(Walks to his room; hair steaming) Lily: (silent for a while) ... Dark Maids:(Madam are you ok Lily: Hrm? Oh... I'm perfectly fine. they Size her for a dress Lily: (waits patiently) in a minute later the most beautiful dress is made out of the finest Silks Lily: (gasps in awe) Wow... it's so beautiful! Dark Maid:( Thanks we work hard Lily: (smiles) I appriciate your work. Dark Maid:(Now for Jewelry (Opens a case, lots of Rings and necklaces are seen) Lily: W-wow.... I don't know what to pick! Dark Maid: try some on my lady Lily: (Puts on a diamond ring and earrings) Dark Maid: You look Fabulous Lily: (blushes) Thanks... Dark Maid:(does her hair) Lily: (waiting) Dark Maid:(What do you think *She gave her the royal hair due) Lily: Oh... it's nice. Dark Maid: (Giggles) Lily: Sorry... but I don't think this is my style, really. It might be... pretty,but I'm a tomboy, you know? Dark Maid:( returns her hair to normal) Lily: Sorry... Dark Maid: you should see Teniahk, she is the best Hair stylist Lily: ^-^; I might... Darkstorm:(Walks in and blushes) You look beautiful Lily: (blushes) Nah, you're just being too kind... Darkstorm: I cannot lie Lily: Ehehe... ^_^; Darkstorm:(Nuzzles) Lily: (blushes deeper) Darkstorm: kisses her cheek) see ya tonight Lily: ...Yeah. Darkstorm:(Smiles) Lily: (silent) (With Teniahk) Teniahk:(Working out) Venom: (watching her) Teniahk: there something you want from me Venom: Nah... Teniahk: then stop staring Venom: Wassup with your temper, kid? Chill... Teniahk:(Growls) Venom: (annoyed) See what I mean? Teniahk:(I have a boyfriend *Walks off* Venom: Hm... Teniahk:(Does her hunters Training, Ninjutsu, Taijutsu and Bushido) Venom: ... Teniahk:(Kicks the head off of a Wooden ninja) Venom: ("Heh, impressive...") Darkstorm: Setting up for dinner) Jake: (checking on Lily) Darkstorm: Hmmm Jake: ... Darkstorm: Jake Jake: Sup, man? Darkstorm: Does your sister have a type? Jake: Um... power-type, right? Darkstorm: No like boyfriends Jake: Um... I guess she's into those "sexy, nice strong dudes". I dunno... Darkstorm:Hmmmmm Jake: Er... I should be going. Darkstorm: Goes to See Lily) Lily: (practicing her healing powers) Darkstorm: hmmm Lily: (getting distracted) Um, excuse me? Darkstorm: don't mind me Lily: (raises an eyebrow) Then why are you here? Darkstorm: Meditate Lily: Okay... (continues her lessons, going through the early stages of Chaos Heal) Darkstorm:(Your Focusing to hard Lily: (sighs) Darkstorm: Relax Lily: ...There's no need. Darkstorm: hmmm Lily: (sighs, leaving the room) Darkstorm:(Goes to what she was healing and focus's on someone he loves) (An injured Chao is seen.) He holds both hands over the chao and a bright light is seen, seconds later it vanishes and the chao is healed The Chao: (opens its eyes, groaning) Darkstorm:(Picks up the Chao and carries it) (The healing slowly processes on) Darkstorm:(Sets the chao in a clean pond) The Chao: (vision becomes clearer) ...? Darkstorm:(Pets the Chao) The Chao: ^.^ Darkstorm: Goes to see lily) Darkily Darkily